


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #12 Knowledge

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [13]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Outsider, Partial-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki pays attention.  That's all it is really.  Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #12 Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #12 Knowledge  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, SoulxMaka, KidxMaka,  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 454  


\-------------------------------------  


Tsubaki is always learning things. Sometimes it’s small things like Maka always has to do her pigtails eight times every morning in an attempt to get them even before she gives up. Sometimes it’s huge stuff like the loss of someone important to him is what caused Death the Kid’s neuroses.

Some of the things she learns are not as new to her as some would think. Things like her inherent perversion and that Soul and Maka would never last as a couple.

Don’t get her wrong. Tsubaki sincerely thinks that Soul and Maka would make a wonderful couple. Their differences balance each other’s souls much like the relationship between her and Black*Star and no it is not a parent-child relationship. Shut up.

The problem is that Maka and Soul are damaged. And while Maka can heal Soul just by wielding him and letting him love her in his own awkward way, Soul can’t fix Maka.

He doesn’t get it. Maka doesn’t think he’ll cheat on her. She thinks she might cheat on him, and be like her father. Soul thinks it’s a distrust of men and trust issues, but that’s just Maka’s defense to protect the truth.

The question is why is Maka so unconfident that she can stay loyal to Soul.

Tsubaki knows this answer. The Nakatsukasa weapons were originally wielded by Hoshizora meisters. Eventually the clans split into the Hoshi and Sora clans and the Nakatsukasa’s stayed connected to the latter.

Tsubaki remembers the hope that the next meister of the Sora clan would be born and wield _her_. But the baby was a weapon like her father. She was immediately engaged to her soul mate and that was the end of that. Tsubaki would have to go to Shibusen to find a meister. It was pure luck that she chose the last scion of the Hoshi clan, but she thanks the gods sincerely for giving her Black*Star.

The only reason why this is important is because Kami Albarn was a Sora and is one again.

When Tsubaki figured that out, it was easy to understand why Maka is broken. But why is she a meister and what happened to her soul mate?

Tsubaki quietly wondered this for months until Shinigami-sama’s son appeared at Shibusen and Maka’s growth started accelerating at a suspicious rate.

The first time she sensed Maka’s soul reach for Kid’s, she knew Soul would never have a chance. But she said nothing and hoped she was wrong.

When Maka shows up on her doorstep and kicks Black*Star out to cry about a mystery fiancé, Tsubaki holds her and wonders when everyone will learn what she knows and feels relieved that the burden of her knowledge will soon be lifted.

 


End file.
